


You're Mine

by Kurotoraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Just one kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Slightly yandere Eren, Threats, hints at explicit stuff, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotoraa/pseuds/Kurotoraa
Summary: Eren finds Levi in a dark corner with a mustached man?!





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I'm sorry

Eren rushed quietly through the halls towards the darkest and most deserted area of the building, his boots making soft, almost inaudible clicking sounds on the brick flooring. Once again, he was chased by none other than Hanji Zoe, the crazy mad scientist who loved anything to do with Titans. Apparently, he had done something interesting during training this morning, and she had sought him out as soon he had finished eating dinner.  
  
Ducking out of sight behind a pillar, Eren sighed, trying to regain his calm and breath. Once he had calmed down enough to be breathing normally again, he perked up, hearing a sound. He tiptoed towards it, trying to remain silent. As he approached a really dark corner, he realized what the familiar sound was.  
  
It was Lance Corporal Levi's voice. Although he was making sounds Eren had never heard before, he knew he wasn't mistaken. Leaning against a pillar, Eren narrowed his eyes, listening intently.  
  
Soft whispers of a different male voice was overlapped by Levi's.  
  
_Huff...Hnn...Ah-...Kh...Ngh...Ah-!_  
  
Eyes widening, Eren peered around the pillar. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.  
  
A man with a mustache, taller than Levi, stood with his back to Eren, his pants down around his ankles. Levi was pressed against the wall, his clothes a jumbled mess on the dusty floor. Pale legs wrapped around the waist of the other male, back arched, Levi had tears in the corners of his eyes, expression submissive as little moans escaped him.  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Eren stifled the small equally angry and surprised sound he almost let slip. Turning quickly on his heel, he walked swiftly away.

 

***

  
That night, Eren lay awake for hours, his thoughts churning. The image of Levi, naked and looking vulnerable, was seared into his mind.  
  
_Why would Heichou willingly do something like that? ...Wait, unless he WASN'T willing? ...That mustache bastard..._  
  
Eren grunted softly in frustration, sliding his fingers through his brown hair before closing his eyes.

 

***

  
The next morning, Eren noticed the same male speaking with Levi, his hands waving emphatically through the air. Levi shook his head numerous times, expression distant and unconcerned. Leaning in, the mustached male whispered something in Levi's ear that caused him to freeze, eyes wide. With an expression that said _I would never do this if I had a choice_ , Levi nodded reluctantly once.  
  
Eren tilted his head to one side, wondering what the male had said to cause Levi to cave. Eyes glinting with a dangerous light, he approached the mustached male.  
  
"Hello. I saw you talking to Levi yesterday, too. What are you talking about, I'm curious."  
  
Levi's eyes widened in disbelief. He never would've guessed that the dangerous presence of an angry someone yesterday had been Eren.   
  
The mustached male snorted.  
  
"None of your business, Titan brat."  
  
_Only Levi's allowed to call me that_ , Eren thought, growing angrier by the second.  
  
Placing a hand on Levi's shoulder, the male steered him away from Eren.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Levi reluctantly complied, following slowly.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Turning around, the male sneered.  
  
"Hahh?! How dare you order me!"  
  
"Don't you dare touch Levi again," Eren said with his usual smile.  
  
Levi's eyes widened.  
  
"Hmph. You can't stop me," Mustache retaliated.  
  
"Want to test me? Touch him again and I can't guarantee your safety," Eren snarled, eyes glinting with a feral light.  
  
Levi shivered, although it was a slight, barely noticeable movement.  
  
Mustache stepped back, raising his hands in the air with a horrified expression at Eren's sudden shift in demeanor.  
  
"Now...tell me, what'd you tell Levi to get him to agree to your...filthy demand," Eren purred, sounding like the calm before the storm.  
  
Stuttering incoherently, the male backed away as Eren stalked forward slowly.  
  
"Eren...Stop it," Levi said, voice soft.  
  
Perking up like a puppy whose name had been called by its owner, Eren turned, smiling happily.  
  
"Is that an order, sir?"  
  
Levi shifted his gaze to the floor, mouth opening but remaining silent. Taking his silence as a negative, Eren turned back around, expression turning murderous once again.  
  
"Tell me. Now. I know you threatened him with something."  
  
"He...he threatened to get the higher ups to kill you."  
  
The soft voice was Levi's. Eren whipped around, causing Mustache to raise his arms with a squawk of alarm, thinking Eren was about to hit him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Levi nodded, slightly surprised by Eren's speed shifting of expressions and demeanor.  
  
Eren smiled.  
  
"I see."  
  
The smile didn't reach his furious eyes.  
  
"Levi's mine. Come near him again, and you'll face the worst horrors in Hell, on Earth. And I promise you, I won't let you just die easily," Eren whispered so only he could hear, baring his teeth in a snarl.  
  
"U-understood! I wouldn't bother him again!"  
  
The mustached male scampered away, fright causing him to walk unsteadily. Turning to Levi, who was regarding him with a questioning expression on his face, Eren beamed happily.  
  
Grabbing Levi's arm, he pulled him towards the nearest door, which happened to be the males bathroom. Levi trotted forward, trying to match Eren's larger stride, offering no resistance. Pushing him into a bathroom stall, Eren closed the door, pressing Levi against it.  
  
"Shitty brat. What do you think you're doing."  
  
"You're mine, Heichou. I won't let anyone lay their filthy hands on you," Eren said, his voice low and menacing.  
  
He rested his head on Levi's shoulder with a soft sigh. Levi stood still, trying to figure out Eren's intentions and slightly disoriented by his proximity. While Levi thought, Eren raised his head slightly, and with no warning, sunk his teeth into the soft skin near Levi's neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood.   
  
Levi gasped and grimaced, tilting his head away, hands clenching into fists against the stall door. Eren slowly let go, running his tongue slowly over the wound. Levi's eyes were tightly closed in pain. Raising his head, Eren gently licked Levi's earlobe, hot breath tickling.  
  
Levi shuddered, gunmetal blue eyes fluttering slowly open. Eren ran his tongue over his lips lazily. He reminded Levi of a wolf, with his golden yellow feral eyes, possessiveness, and brutal anger.  
  
"Levi...You're mine."

 

***

  
**Extended Ending  
**  
"Ah! I'm sorry, Heichou. I shouldn't have gone so far..."   
  
"Tch."  
  
Pulling his cravat from around his neck, Levi pressed it to the bloody bite mark.  
  
Tucking the cravat into his pocket, he grabs the collar of Eren's shirt, pulling him downwards. Eren yelps in surprise, and Levi presses his lips to Eren's, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Levi's tongue pushes roughly against Eren's, dominating. When Levi pulls back with a satisfied smirk, Eren's back is somehow pressed against the stall door, Levi's arms braced on either side of his torso. Eren's breaths come in hard pants, his knees buckling. Levi catches him in his arms, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Eren. Now _you_ are mine."


End file.
